vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pennywise (Canon)
|-|Pennywise= |-|The Deadlights= Summary It is an extra-dimensional being born from the Macroverse. It arrived on Earth during prehistory as a massive, cataclysmic meteor impact, settling in the area that would become Derry, Maine. There, It arises every 27 years to prey on anything nearby, causing a cycle of extreme violence every three decades, whenever It awoke. Powers and Stats Tier At least 7-C. Probably higher. | At least Low 2-C Name: Unknown, often referred simply as "IT". Commonly known as Pennywise the Dancing Clown or Robert Gray. Origin: IT Gender: Genderless Age: Immeasurable (exists beyond time and space) Classification: Ancient "demonic" entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Invulnerability, Regeneration, Teleportation, Telepathy, Mind Reading, and Mind Control, Shapeshifting, Illusion Creation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, etc. Attack Potency: At least Town level (Could warp reality on this scale; Its death caused a massive, city-wide storm). Probably higher (Arrived on Earth in a cataclysmic meteor impact) | At least Universe level+ (Exists beyond space and time in a realm with no true physical form. The natural enemy of Maturin, who created several universes. Exists within and encompasses the Deadlights, a parallel universe). Speed: Subsonic (as fast as a bullet train) | Unknown. Likely Omnipresent within the Deadlights. Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Varies (Depends on Its shape.) | At least Universe level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Several kilometers with reality warping. | Multi-universal (can manifest itself in other universes) Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Very high. Weaknesses: It underestimates and scorns humanity, considering them weak, and toys with them. It makes mistakes and does illogical things fairly regularly. It is sensitive to psychic energy, so courage can overcome It. When It transforms into a shape, it must comply to the laws of that shape. It goes into hibernation for 26-27 years between cycles, and during that time, it is vulnerable to attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Shapeshifting:' It can shapeshift, taking the form of anything it pleases - often basing its form off of the worst fears of its prey, such as swarms of flying leeches, but it can potentially become anything it wants to, within reason. However, when it shapeshifts into a new form, it is still bound by the laws and restrictions of that form. Between shapeshifting, it appears as an amorphous orange goo. '- Invisibility:' It is only visible to its prey and those that it has hunted in the past; otherwise, it cannot be detected by normal means, nor can its illusions. '- Illusions:' It can create realistic illusions capable of harming others, such as simple balloons, moving photographs, gushing blood, sounds and sensations, and human organs. Key: Manifestation in Derry | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losess: Shuma-Gorath (Marvel) - Shuma-Gorath profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Dark Tower Category:Demons Category:Book Characters Category:Monsters Category:Horror Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Dream Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Murderers Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Clowns Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2